


A lonely, quiet kid meets a chatty, friendly kid

by Hannah5



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gintoki is that one cheerful kid, It’s my first fic so I’m sorry if it’s bad, It’s pretty short too, Kid Fic, M/M, and Hijikata is the exact opposite, i don’t know how to tag, i think, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah5/pseuds/Hannah5
Summary: “Why do you ignore everyone who tries to talk to you?”“That’s a personal question!” Toushi said.Gin shrugged. “Whatever, you’re just shy, aren’t you?”
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	A lonely, quiet kid meets a chatty, friendly kid

**Author's Note:**

> A ginhiji kid fic. I’m not sure I could even call it ginhiji since they’re both kids?  
> Anyway, I just wanted to write a fluffy kid fic for those two. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It was a sunny day, and all the kids were playing outside after they’ve finished eating lunch.

Toushirou ate on his own and went to sit outside, trying to avoid getting annoyed by anyone.

He then saw a cat on top of one of the walls, and got scared, so he decided to walk a bit faster so the cat doesn’t chase after him. _A bit faster_ is an understandment, because the kid started running.

Unfortunately, though, the playground’s ground was made of rocks. He tripped over his own leg and fell to the ground. His knee got scratched and it started to bleed a little. The teacher saw that and quickly took him to the nurse’s office, so the kid doesn’t freak out because of the blood.

When Toushirou got there, he noticed that there’s another kid there. He hoped the kid wasn’t the chatty type, because he was embarrassed of the fact that he was kinda scared.

His teacher laid him down on the bed and went back outside to watch over the other kids.

Toushiro closed his eyes, he wanted to relax.

After about 15 minutes, the other kid started talking.

“You’re in the same class as me, right?” The kid asked.

“I think so.”

“No, I’m sure you are. I forgot your name though, since it’s too long.”  
  
“It’s Hijikata Toushirou. My brother calls me Toushi.”

“Ok, I’m Sakata Gintoki but that’s too long so just call me Gin. Nice to meet you, Toushi.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

They stayed silent after that.

Gin, once again, broke the silence by saying, “listen, I noticed that you’re always alone and stuff, like you’re eating lunch on your own.. why don’t you have friends?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Well, since we’re both here-“

“Why are you here?” 

“My tummy kinda hurts and the teacher sent me to the nurse’s room.”  
  
“Oh, ok.”

“Since _someone_ interrupted me, I’m gonna say it again. Since we’re both here, let’s talk so we don’t get bored.”

“Sure.”  
  
“Why do you ignore everyone who tries to talk to you?”

“That’s a personal question!” Toushi said. 

Gin shrugged. “Whatever, you’re just shy, aren’t you?”

Toushi just stared at him for a few seconds, so Gin laughed. “you are!”

“I’m not shy,” Toushi muttered. “Maybe a little bit, but… I just don’t know how to talk to people. That’s all.” 

“What do you mean? You’re talking to me now, and you’re doing a good job.”  
  
“Yes, but talking to you is different, somehow. Talking to you is… almost easy. Or maybe you’re just annoying.”   
  
“I’m gonna ignore that. Easy? How?”  
  
“Yes,” Toshi said, “You’re easy to get along with. You get along with everyone, I noticed that. You have lotsa friends. You’re probably fun to be around. I’m not fun to be around. I’m too serious, and too quiet and too mody, for a kid, I guess. And when I talk, I’m boring. It’s hard to get along with people if you’re like that.”   
  
Gin frowned. “You’re not boring, Toushi-chan. I’m talking to you now, and I’m not bored by what you say. I like talking to you!”

“Toushi-chan??”

Gin didn’t answer him, he just waited for him to continue talking.   
  
“Well, I like talking to you, too. I guess.”

“Thank you! And, umm, I wanna talk more but I don’t know what to talk about.”   
  
“Then, just don’t talk.”

“Grumpy,” said Gin, while pouting.

  
Then, after a few minutes, Toushi said: “you kinda talk like a big person. Adult is the word I think.. why?”

“I dunno, maybe ‘cause I spend most of my time with Shoyo?”

“Your dad?”

“Yea. Okay here’s a question, do you like sports?”

“Sports? Um, yes, kinda.”

“I like them so much, they’re so fun. Dad and I play some sports everyday. I think he doesn’t like them that much, but he does that with me anyway.”

“Wait I remembered that I like Judo!” Said Toushi.

“Hmm that’s interesting,” said Gin, “By the way I don’t know what that word means but I thought it’d be cool to say it.”

“I don’t know, either, but yeah it sounds cool.” 

“Back to Judo, do you really know shit or are you just bragging?”

“I know ‘shit’, dummy! I’m not bragging. I’m really strong.” 

“Nah, ya ain’t.” 

“I AM! Look at how strong I am-“ Toushi slapped himself as a proof that he’s strong. It was too strong of a slap, though, and tears started to well up in his eyes.

“Shit, buddy....” said Gin. “ya ain’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if there are any mistakes, English isn’t my first language. And I’m sorry if this sucks so bad, I tried my best and I still think it’s not that good, but I hope you guys at least enjoyed reading it.  
> I don’t know if I’ll ever continue this, I don’t have a completion for this in my mind, but maybe I will come up with something later. So far now, just tell me what do you think of this. I’d love to read you guys’s comments. <3


End file.
